The Unspoken
by EggDupont
Summary: Cinco cosas que Sirius Black nunca dijo.


**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece. Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia es de Gaby Black.

* * *

><p>The Unspoken<p>

o

Las cinco cosas que Sirius Black nunca dijo

Por Gaby Black

* * *

><p><em>Tengo miedo<em>

Bella se distingue, pero ya la risa escalofriante hace eco en el oscuro desván.

"¡Es solo una araña, por Merlín, y ya tienes seis años! Andy, Sirius le tiene miedo a una araña ¿puedes creerlo?"

"No tengo miedo," Sirius trató de protestar, a pesar de que odiaba las arañas.

"Déjalo solo, Bella," Andrómeda dijo, con cansancio.

Bella sonrió, pero como siempre, la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos. Miró a Sirius, quien retrocedió por la forma en que sus ojos oscuros centelleaban.

Lo terrible era que él estaba más asustado de su propia prima que de la araña.

"Escúchame, pequeño _bebecito_ Sirius," dijo Bella. "La palabra miedo no está en el vocabulario de los Black. Nunca digas que tienes miedo. Ni siquiera deberías _tener _miedo. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Bella!"

"Cállate, Andy. ¿Entendido?"

La mano de bella casi aplastaba el brazo de Sirius. Él asintió.

Sirius Black nunca le dijo a nadie que estaba asustado. No cuando había ido por primera vez al colegio y había estado un poco asustado de no caer en Slytherin. No cuando había huido de casa y no sabía si se podía quedar en la de James. No cuando había temido que Remus se tuviera que ir de Hogwarts por haberle dicho a Snape lo del Sauce Boxeador (incluso James había dicho que tenía miedo). No cuando se había unido a la Orden del Fénix. Ni siquiera después del nacimiento de Harry, cuando tuvo miedo de que algo le pasara al pequeño bebé que ya se veía como su mejor amigo. Ni siquiera cuando fue llevado a Azkaban y se dio cuenta de que habían cosas peores que la muerte.

Sirius se preguntaba si eso lo hacía excepcionalmente fuerte, estúpidamente valiente o una persona sin corazón.

* * *

><p><em>Lo siento<em>

Sirius siempre había odiado el disculparse. Incluso cuando era un niño, no decía las palabras, incluso si eso significaba quedarse sin cena o encerrado en su cuarto todo el día. En la mayoría de los casos, no lo sentía, entonces ¿Por qué decir las palabras?

Pero incluso después, cuando si lo sentía, no se disculpaba.

No cuando Regulus había tomado la culpa por algo que había hecho Sirius y este nunca lo había admitido. Sirius tenía diez años y era muy egoísta para decirle que lo sentía a Regulus, que había sido castigado. Después de eso, un odio mutuo se colocaba en el medio de sus disculpas no dichas de todos modos.

No a Remus por decirle a Snape lo del Sauce Boxeador, porque había sido un estúpido y un egoísta cuando se suponía que tenía que decirle que lo sentía. Nunca lo dijo, a pesar de que suponía que, en ese tiempo, Remus podía verlo en sus ojos así que ¿Cuál era el punto?

No a James y a Lily por el mayor error de su vida, hacer a Peter su Guardián Secreto.

De hecho, esa fue la primera vez que dijo que lo sentía, pero Lily y James nunca llegaron a oírlo.

* * *

><p><em>No seas como yo<em>

Sirius casi le dijo esto a Harry. Muchas veces, cuando Harry estaba en Grimauld Place, había querido decirle que no fuera como él, porque ser el rebelde no le había traído felicidad. Cuando le mostró a Harry el tapiz de los Black él quería decirle que la familia era lo más importante en el mundo, y no importaba si compartías sangre o no, porque los Merodeadores y Lily habían sido su familia, olvidando el _Toujours Pur._

Quería decirle que se preocupara por la gente que lo había hecho feliz y que les dijera que los quería, que no se lo quedara estúpidamente para sí mismo, que fuera valiente pero no tan tonto como lo había sido Sirius, que encontrara una chica y que no tuviera miedo de amarla y que nunca la dejara ir.

Quería decirle que fuera como James.

* * *

><p><em>Estoy celoso de ti<em>

Un Black nunca estaba celoso.

_Sirius _Black nunca estaba celoso. Sirius Black era guapo e inteligente con un sentido de humor casi del tamaño de su ego; ¿de qué exactamente _podría_ estar celoso?

Los celos fue algo que el sintió por primera vez en Grimmauld Place cuando vio como Tonks y Remus se enamoraban.

La envidia contaminó cada fibra de su ser ese año. Estaba celoso de cada miembro de la Orden porque todos ellos estaban afuera, viviendo en un mundo _real _ypeleando contra Mortífagos, y él solo podía pelear con sus propios demonios, los viejos y los nuevos: el dolor y los celos.

Y lo peor era que Remus parecía no darse cuenta de esta nueva perspectiva de romance. Pero de ninguna manera Siruis iba a hacer el papel de casamentera entre los dos. Si pasaba, pasaba, pero Siruis no haría nada para alentar tal cosa. Porque deseaba que eso le sucediera a él, y por más que quisiera a su viejo amigo, no podía soportar que pasara. Una vez después de que Tonks ya se había ido, después de una cena en la que Sirius se había sentido como un intruso, este quería sacar a Remus de su pasividad.

"¿No harás ninguna maldita cosa al respecto?" Sirius había querido gritar. "¡Tienes una oportunidad y no la aprovechas! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Estoy celoso de ti!"

Pero en vez de eso abrió una botella de Whisky de Fuego.

* * *

><p><em>Te quiero<em>

Sirius nunca había dicho esas dos palabritas. Se había criado sin escucharlas; ni de sus padres, ni de sus primos, ni de su hermano. La primera vez que escuchó a alguien cercano decirlas fue en su séptimo año en Hogwarts. James había suspirado alegremente, mientras Lily recostaba su cabeza en su hombro, ambos sin darse cuenta de que habían otras personas en la Sala Común, y James dijo, "Te quiero." Sirius había desviado la mirada, mas avergonzado que nunca. Estaba avergonzado de oírlas que no podía ni decirlas.

Y cuando, unos meses antes de su muerte, visitó a los Potters, y Lily sintió un extraño presentimiento e insistió en darle un abrazo grupal a James, Sirius e incluso al pequeño Harry, y Lily le había dicho muy seria pero sinceramente, "Te queremos," Sirius sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón pero se quedó en silencio.

Odiaba arrepentirse.


End file.
